


Réparer un jouet

by malurette



Category: Yoko Tsuno (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Dolls, Electronics, Family, Gen, One Shot, Toys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: "Électronicienne, à quoi ça mène ? à réparer les robots de ses enfants..." ou au moins leurs poupées préférées.





	Réparer un jouet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Élever une enfant c'est toute une aventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290814) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

> **Titre : **Réparer un jouet  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette"  
**Base : **Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages : **Yoko Tsuno & Rosée du Matin  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : ** PG /K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : ** pour le Trick or Treat de MonthlySuperGo>  
**Nombre de mots : **650

_Électronicienne à quoi ça mène ? à élever ses enfants comme des robots ?_ avait demandé une fois le père d’un ami.  
_Non, à réparer les robots de ses enfants. _  
Yoko adolescente ne croyait pas si bien dire. Le mariage, les enfants, à l’époque, c’était des notions abstraites. Elle a cru être dégoûtée de l’une comme de l’autre après une déception. Puis le temps a passé, elle a réévalué ses attentes dans la vie.  
Bon, elle n’est toujours pas mariée, mais elle a adopté une enfant qu’elle chérit mais essaie de ne pas trop gâter. Les jouets sont bourrés d’électronique dès le premier âge et elle se demande si c’est une toujours une bonne chose. Elle essaie d’intéresser Rosée du Matin à des poupées portant de jolies robes, en vain : la fillette préfère porter les jolies robes à taille réelle elle-même et n’a pas besoin d’une nouvelle poupée ni plus belle ni plus simple tant qu’elle a celle un peu moche mais qui dit Maman, offerte par Pol autrefois, à laquelle elle est très attachée. 

Jusqu’au jour où elle tombe en panne et là c’est le drame. La poupée répète la même bribe de phrase avortée en boucle et ça tourne au cauchemar.  
Que Rosée demande ou non, Yoko décide de se pencher immédiatement sur la question : elle ne supportera pas longtemps cette litanie. Déjà, ce ne sont pas les piles qui sont mortes : ça serait tellement plus simple si le jouet était seulement muet !  
Yoko découpe Madame Chu, retire le module, en extrait la pile : ça lui coupera le sifflet et elle pourra travailler au calme. Elle en vérifie la charge au passage : elle est encore bonne mais elle pourrait en profiter quand même pour la remplacer.  
Elle dissèque les composants : c’est le microprocesseur qui débloque, s’emballe et bousille le passage de la piste pré-enregistrée. Et ça, ça ne se répare pas. Le composant se remplace, et l’arrangement du circuit s’améliore ; elle peut insérer des composants supplémentaire pour le sécuriser, échanger le bouton-poussoir pour un qui sera plus robuste, mais dans tous cas il faudra un nouveau micro-processeur.  
Elle a le choix entre commander à Hong Kong un autre module bas de gamme avec la même phrase pré-enregistrée, sachant qu’il risquera de casser à nouveau, et attendre les délais de livraison, ou trouver immédiatement une autre poupée sur laquelle prélever un module neuf avec une voix différente. Dilemme, dilemme… 

Rosée n’est pas difficile, heureusement. Elle veut que sa poupée dise Maman, et c’est tout. La voix compte assez peu tant que le mot est là, à partir duquel elle brode ses propres jeux. Et c’est juste de la part de Madame Chu : Rosée n’appelle pas Yoko Maman.  
Rosée a eu une mère, et un père, et Yoko les remplace d’une façon différente. Elle n’est pas une nouvelle mère, elle est une tutrice, une autre sorte de parent. La façon dont Rosée prononce son nom, en y mettant tout l’amour possible, lui prouve qu’elle a raison. C’est tellement mieux que la voix sans personnalité de la poupée !

Yoko elle-même a reçu son prénom de la poupée préférée de sa mère, qui s’attendait à avoir un garçon que son mari aurait nommé. Mais elle n’a pas rempli longtemps le rôle de poupée : elle est vite devenue une petite fille bien vivante qui inventait ses propres jeux. Rosée suit le même chemin.  
Yoko envoie donc Pol aller chercher d’urgence le premier jouet parlant venu qui prononcera une phrase adéquate, sur lequel elle prélève le module sonore, le trafique un peu, le met bien en place dans la poupée et recoud soigneusement. Ni la couture ni la suture ne sont ses points forts mais elle fait de son mieux. Ça aussi, Rosée apprécie. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, la promesse d’une nouvelle robe pour cacher la cicatrice sur le flanc de la poupée fera l’affaire.


End file.
